


Pineapple on top (deck actually, ship quarter probably)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chapter 982, Gen, Op Spoiler, That damn scene, i am crying, that damn ship, why Izou is still in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is having fun kicking down ships. Or is about to.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Izou, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Nekomamushi | Cat Viper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pineapple on top (deck actually, ship quarter probably)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is such a joy TT I just can't... Also, because someone noticed the thing, hence the idea.

Still hovering in the air after the fall of Chanter, Marco notices that there is another ship climbing the waterfall.

_Are those Linlin's too?_

With claws and wings ready, Marco makes a sharp dive on the ship that's visibly smaller than Yonko's main ship. He sees elephant head on the bow and frowns.

_Elephant? Is the ship Jack's?_

Though what stuns him the most is the giant pineapple figure he sees on the deck.

_What the hell._

Fortunately his eyes soon catch the view of way too familiar lord cat and the man he has not seen in last two years or so, a smile soon formed on his lips.

He wills his phoenix feature to disappear and lands on the still-climbing-ship.

"Nekomamushi, Izou. Fancy meeting you here. Thought I was already late."

The lord cat smiles way too wide, already looking too pleased with this meeting. "Goronyanya... Marco, good to see you. Looks like you're going faster on your own."

A snort though, wasn't amiss to be heard. The source of it is the man in bright-colored kimono donning a peculiar hairdo.

"Captain." Izou greeted.

Marco groans.

* * *

"So, why the pineapple, Nekomamushi?" Marco asked later after he was served with a keg of rum.

_(Aren't you tired of long-flight, goronyaya?)_  
_(Izou rolls his eyes. Though an amused smile soon forms on his lips.)_

"As the part of the preparation to welcome you on the ship actually." The lord cat grins. "Too bad you didn't get to see it sooner, nyanyaa..."

Marco sweatdrops, while Izou... He is in the background, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So they are not coming together, but accidentally meeting on the waterfall. Ok, I thought they were, hence my previous fic.  
> I still won't change that fic though, hence this fic. It's like an alternative? A revision? And it goes with Marco's side rather than Izou's.
> 
> Also, Marco did serve as Whitebeard Pirate's captain (appointed, probably) for a while, so bet that it still counts.


End file.
